Freak Show
by Monochrome Romance
Summary: RUSAME *Main Pairing*, Japan x China, FrUK, GerIta. Ivan, while visiting an underground Freak Show, is intrigued by the performers, and this coaxes him to join. At first glance, he didn't think it was worth staying to help out, until he got a closer look at one of the main performers.
1. Prologue, Circus Monster

**Freak show**

**I got inspiration for this story from the music box version of Vocaloid's Circus Monster. The music seems to fit so well with Alfred and Ivan's first meet, and I thought that this would be unique. I don't own Hetalia, nor do I own Vocaloid. Only the plotline of this story. **

**Prologue~**

Ivan was walked through the dimly lit room, cold and lined with cages. Hay littered the floor, and in each cage rested a disfigured human, more or less, captured by an illegal, underground Freak show. Being curious, he decided to risk it and went to see what it contained, while there he had seen a number of 'freaks', large, small, of different races and ages, this was where he had landed a part-time job, just because it seemed like a good idea at a time.

"For now I'll put you in charge of feeding them, keeping them in order and such. I suppose even _they_ need company. Soon, after you've worked here for a while, you can help set up shows if you like." the ringleader explained, his eyes cold as he looked at the silhouettes of all the inmates there. "If it's not too much, you can start tomorrow." he said, interrupting Ivan's thoughts of how miserable this place seemed, and wondering why he had wanted this job in the first place. "Da." he said, before the ringleader left him alone.

Ivan felt someone behind him tap him on the shoulder just then. "Excuse me? You're the new employee everyone's been talking about right? Word spreads fast." Ivan turned to see a short man, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He had big, friendly amber eyes that showed no ill intent. "Da, I am. My name is Ivan, yours?" he asked, glad someone had spoken to him. Whether it was the matter of his height or not, everyone had been looking at him like _he_ was a freak since he arrived. "Ni hao. My name is Yao." he replied, smiling. "Allow me to show you around, get you acquainted with the others. They aren't used to new people, so they may be a little shy, but don't get scared, they're really nice, I don't see why our boss sees it fit that they stay locked up." he grumbled, leading Ivan to a first cage. "This is Kiku, he's one of my favorites." he explained, pausing for a moment to look at the shadowed figure in the back.

"I don't want to come out.." a strangely accented voice replied, a pouting tone to his voice. "He can't hurt you Kiku.. just say hello.." Yao begged, a long silence following before a black-haired young man crawled into the light. He had large fox ears, and a big bushy tail that brushed the ground behind him. "K-konichiwa.." Kiku murmured softly, still a little hesitant but after a while grew curious about the man, so he reached out and softly touched Ivan's nose. "Why do you wear such heavy clothing inside?" the caged man asked, tilting his head. Ivan thought about this, since not many people had asked that.

"Force of habit.. I suppose." he replied gently, cautiously reaching through the bars of the cage to pet Kiku's fox ears. The Japanese flinched a little, but allowed the Russian to touch his ears. "We'll be back later, I suppose you'd want to rest, I still need to introduce Ivan to some of the others. Next you get to meet Arthur and Francis. Arthur has these big wings like an angel, he's one of the main performers, so odds are he's tired, but maybe we can meet him before he falls asleep. Francis is psychic, normally that wouldn't make him a freak, except for the big horns on his forehead. The two constantly argue, but you can't keep them apart for more than a day." Yao explained. They approached a cage across the room, two lumps on the floor of the cage.

"Arthur, Francis, are you awake?" Yao whispered, one of the lumps beginning to stir. "I am, what is it?" A British accent asked. The light hit the cage so as soon as the blonde sat up, you could see his face. Bright green eyes shone through the darkness, questioning, but with a blank tint to them. "This is Ivan, he's going to be working here, I just thought you would like to meet him." Yao replied, smiling softly. Arthur surveyed them both, mainly the Russian, eyes intense, behind him, fluffy white wings slowly fluttered, creating a gentle breeze. "Francis, what do you think? I know you're awake." Arthur said firmly, the other lump moving. "Eh? Oh, so _this_ is one of the new caretakers.." the Frenchman murmured, looking at Ivan as well. Francis had long black horns protruding from his forehead, but that still didn't eliminate the mysterious aura he had, in fact, it enhanced it. "He'll get along well with Alfred, have you met him yet?" Francis asked, yawning slightly. "No, not yet, we're going over to his area to see him next, he's probably asleep though." Yao replied. "The poor thing usually is.. with how hard the ringleader works him.. that wanker.. farewell Ivan, see you tomorrow." Arthur replied, laying down to doze off again.

The two began walking again, over to a large, dark corner in the room. "Why did you say area instead of cage?" Ivan asked, confused. "He doesn't have a cage. The ringleader dislikes him quite a bit and keeps him chained to the wall. I don't see why though, Alfred can barely speak, he wouldn't hurt a fly, but the ringleader seems to think he'll kill us all and takes the whip to him nightly, he's been here since he was just a little boy, he's my favorite, despite how he looks. The boy is not even a performer in the show, he's just an icon of humiliation out in front of the crowd." Yao said. The two reached the edge of the corner, Ivan hearing a quiet shuffling from the darkness. "Alfred.. come out." Yao said as if speaking to a child, a long silence passed, and at first Ivan thought the other must be sleeping. "I-is papa gone?" a timid voice asked from the thick darkness. "Yes, he's gone. Come meet the new employee here. This is Ivan, he won't hurt you." Yao coaxed, holding a hand out.

Soon, the clinking of chains sounded, and a snow-pale young man emerged into the light on his hands and knees. He had dark grey horns that curved downward emerging from hair as dark as night, a cowlick protruding in the front. He squinted his electric blue eyes, as if he had trouble seeing Ivan. He had wings like Arthur, only these were as dark as his hair, and resembled those of a bat, a pointed tail swayed from under the tattered robes he wore, he could see why anyone would mistake him for evil at the first glance, with devilish appearance, his pointy fangs and black nails that were just as sharp. But when Alfred's face broke into a smile, it was as if the whole world lit up. Alfred attempted to stand on his knees to touch Ivan's face, like a puppy saying hello, but the chain around his neck choked him to the point where he found himself frustratedly trying to work against the chains. This failed and after a while, he lowered back to sitting on his knees. Ivan noticed the tears running down his face, his heart sinking.

Ivan lowered himself down onto his own knees and petted Alfred's hair, the young man looking up in excitement. Ivan wiped away stray tears, smiling back. Alfred leaned forward as best he could, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck in a hug. "He _does _like you.. he even flinches away from _me, _and I'm the only one he even lets _touch_ him." Yao explained, a bit impressed. When Ivan pulled away, Alfred looked disappointed, but Ivan simply held up a hand to calm him. "Don't worry. I'll be here tomorrow." he assured, Alfred nodding reluctantly, and taking to the shadows once more.

"Is that all?" Ivan asked, Yao nodding in return. "Yes, for now, you'll meet the others tomorrow afternoon when you prep them for the show. " Yao said. "By the way.." Ivan started, reluctant to ask his question. "What?" Yao asked, biting his bottom lip casually, as if it were a habit. "Why did Alfred ask if Papa was gone? Who's Papa?" Ivan replied worriedly. "The ringleader. Alfred was so young when he was brought here, the he's been the only thing relatively close to a papa he's ever known. There's a rumor going around that Alfred wasn't born like this, and actually is the ringleader's son.. It makes sense, given the ringleader's only wife died in childbirth, he told us." Yao explained. Ivan nodded slowly, disgusted. He now had a reason to be here, he wasn't simply going to tuck tail and run, he'd make sure that Alfred wasn't alone, the others as well, with how brutally they were treated. Something about Alfred, something vital struck a chord within Ivan, and he didn't want to lose that feeling, he would stay.

**I'm uber proud of this, I hope you liked it. **

**I may not post very often. But I'll try.  
**


	2. Though time has vanished, it's showtime

**Freak Show**

**Previous****: **_**"Is that all?" Ivan asked, Yao nodding in return. "Yes, for now, you'll meet the others tomorrow afternoon when you prep them for the show. " Yao said. "By the way.." Ivan started, reluctant to ask his question. "What?" Yao asked, biting his bottom lip casually, as if it were a habit. "Why did Alfred ask if Papa was gone? Who's Papa?" Ivan replied worriedly. "The ringleader. Alfred was so young when he was brought here, the he's been the only thing relatively close to a papa he's ever known. There's a rumor going around that Alfred wasn't born like this, and actually is the ringleader's son.. It makes sense, given the ringleader's only wife died in childbirth, he told us." Yao explained. Ivan nodded slowly, disgusted. He now had a reason to be here, he wasn't simply going to tuck tail and run, he'd make sure that Alfred wasn't alone, the others as well, with how brutally they were treated. Something about Alfred, something vital struck a chord within Ivan, and he didn't want to lose that feeling, he would stay.**_

Alfred waited for Ivan to return, anxious to see the tall man. "Alfred? Are you awake?" A voice coming from the cage next to him asked, the blue-eyed young man looking to see Ludwig looking out at him, the muscular man had gone through the night without shape shifting to some different form again, which was extremely painful for the German in the cage. "Yes, I'm awake." Alfred replied in a hushed whisper, taking care to mind the people that were still sleeping, seeing the dark sky begin to lighten to a milky grey. "Have you met the new caretaker? What is he like?" Ludwig asked, already shooting him with questions. The blonde was terrified of new employees, given most of them looked at him with utter disgust once they heard his agonized screams throughout the night, ones he couldn't control at all as his bones shifted, his skin stretching slowly and painfully in a process that could take hours, and last for months at a time. Alfred was also a little scared of him after that, but grew to like him, since he was practically his neighbor and was quiet enough for Alfred to gather the courage to talk to him.

"He's nice.. he won't hurt you. Yao told me so." Alfred simply replied, Ludwig's worried look contorting into a sickened expression. "_Yao_ couldn't know less about people.." he spat coldly, a shuffling sounding behind him. Yao was one of many that absolutely despised Ludwig, who rarely moved, rarely talked and much more rarely got any action on the stage, because the only time he was out in front of an audience was when he was shifting as the people of all ages, all genders watched disgustedly, but sometimes Ludwig would go into a trance that interrupted his trembling prayers for it to end. "Don't worry Luddy. I'm sure he's nice enough. Arthur told me he wasn't that bad, just had a bit of a scary aura, but don't we all in one way or another? Besides, anyone gentle enough to be able to be friends with Alfred has to have something good in him." Feliciano, Ludwig's childhood friend and lover said, snuggling up against him.

The neko's eyes were a bright orange, the pupils narrowed to dark black, vertical slits. His fluffy ginger cat ears were pulled back as the Italian stretched luxuriously, tail curling behind him. "I suppose so.." Ludwig muttered, looking around the room as the commotion woke a few of the others up, Arthur and Francis's arguing beginning to fill the room in agitated, hushed whispers. Ludwig and Feliciano eventually fell into a sleep again, curled up once more. Feliciano was the one person unaffected by Ludwig's supernatural trait, to him it was simply natural, having known Ludwig all his life. Feliciano, while not the brightest crayon in the box, had been there for Ludwig, and that was something the German appreciated above all else. Feliciano was the only one besides the other performers that understood that he couldn't control when he shifted.

"Alfred? Is it morning yet?" a quiet, weary voice sounded from two cages away. Alfred looked up from trying to doze off again to see the Heracles, a quiet brunette looking over at him. A bandage wrapped itself around the Greek's head, concealing what was a third eye. "Sort of.." Alfred whispered, curling up against the wall. "Oh.." Heracles breathed, leaning against the bars of his cage and falling asleep unintentionally. Heracles usually tried to stay awake to keep Alfred company, but it always failed, given the other could barely stay awake during a show, when everyone laughed at his clumsy attempt to see. His sight wasn't exactly perfect, in fact, ironically, the other was completely, and utterly, blind.

Alfred snuggled against the wall, having an aching feeling that Ivan might not come for quite some time. But he couldn't fall back asleep, he couldn't miss Ivan if he somehow decided to come in early and see him, which would be the highlight of his day if it happened. Suddenly, the front door opened, and a large shadow was cast over the floor. The door then closed, followed by heavy footsteps. Alfred was worried that it might be the Ringleader, but thankfully, when he looked up, it was the one and only person he somehow felt he could trust. "Hello Alfred.." he whispered softly, looking down at him with those gentle lavender eyes Alfred liked so much.

Despite how painful it was to stay still, Alfred was beginning to get the bruises around his neck that the Ringleader punished him for because it showed he was trying to break the control the man had over him. It wasn't even what the Ringleader did to him that made Alfred so scared; it was the fact that the mask he wore never came off, and all you saw were his empty, hollow eyes. Being locked up in this room for most of his life, day after day, made everything seem black and white, until Ivan came in, which was his reason for being so desperate for the other. He seemed so full of life, so kind and warm, unlike the others that looked at him with pity and ridicule. He had always been looked down upon, but the way Ivan looked at him was different somehow. He just couldn't explain it.

Alfred wanted to reply, but the fact that he rarely spoke made him find silence more soothing, he didn't want to ruin the moment he had to be with Ivan alone. Ivan sat down Indian Style, close to Alfred, allowing the other to draw near. Pulling his dark wings back, he hesitated before coming closer, sitting down as Ivan had. The black-haired man's tail slowly, softly waved around, as he normally did when attempting to think. Ivan broke the nothingness by reaching over and running his fingers along Alfred's left horn. Alfred looked up at the hand that began running through his hair, softly tugging the stubborn cowlick that stuck up from his unruly dark locks. "You're not scary.." Ivan soothed, rubbing Alfred's pale cheek cautiously, in case the timid other wanted to retreat. But Alfred instead moved into Ivan's arms, who seemed a little surprised at first, since he had heard Alfred usually never got within a few yards of someone unless forced. Eventually he hugged him close, realizing how cold the other felt, as cold as Death himself. Alfred touched his nose to Ivan's, Ivan looking into his bright eyes, they looked so different from the low-toned, dour light that Alfred had when Ivan arrived, but now they were secure, even a little happy. At this, Ivan was so glad that he had taken the job. His wish was for Alfred to be happy, he didn't have a reason, he didn't feel like he needed one either, he could call it love or insanity, it didn't make a difference. When he wanted something, he got it, sooner or later.

Alfred felt Ivan's strong arms close around the small of his back, avoiding his wings. It reminded him of a time as a child when he wasn't a reject, and he began to feel he would be normal, unlike Arthur, who happened to be his older brother and was born with his angelic trait. It was a time when he knew what his Papa's face looked like, but now that seemed like a blur.

_The blonde little boy sat down on the living room floor, his teenage brother trying to comfort the crying child by pulling him onto his lap and playing with his hair, the way Alfred's mother had for him. Their parents were fighting in the kitchen, screaming at the top of their lungs. Ever since their father had found out mother was a witch, they argued more often, each time more intense. "Don't worry Alfred.. it's going to be okay.. they always get over it.." Arthur assured, his feathery wings fluttering softly. "Get out Amelia.. Just leave.. I can raise the boys on my own." the man in the kitchen said bitterly. He knew Amelia had been killing people with her magic, it was all too obvious. "Let me take Alfred." she said, more of an order than a plea. "As if I'd let you lay a hand on either of those boys!" the man hissed, glaring at the other. "Okay.. you brought it onto him..As of now he's doomed." she snarled. It wasn't until she disappeared that he realized she had probably cursed Alfred._

Alfred cringed at the memory, his father had tracked her down and murdered her a week later, saying she had died giving birth to him when people asked, since he had been so young at the time, it was believable. However, a month later, his father had found him like this and had gone insane. From that point on he favored Arthur far more, of course he favored Arthur most from the beginning, so it didn't matter to him. The elder of the two brothers always followed his father's orders, and hadn't moved while their father began beating Alfred, he hadn't cringed when their father had thrown them both in a Freak show he had started. Arthur had never done anything to help him, as an older brother should do, all he had ever wanted was for someone to be there in the time he needed them most, and even now, all Arthur ever did was make fun of him. But he knew Ivan would be there, even if he had no intention of being such a person, Alfred was used to the heartbreak anyways, and at least he knew that for a small period of time, he had a feeling that he had a guardian angel.

**_Forgive the length. It will get better soon!_**


	3. ATTENTION

ATTENTION MY DEARS.

I will no longer be posting on any of my stories until they are completed, due to the writer's trench that I have fallen into.

BUT. They will still be up for your viewing. Please feel welcome to view my other story which IS complete, the pairing being America and Belarus. I will update daily while I work on climbing out of this fucking trench.


	4. I hide behind the curtain,

**Freak Show**

**Previous: **_**The blonde little boy sat down on the living room floor, his teenage brother trying to comfort the crying child by pulling him onto his lap and playing with his hair, the way Alfred's mother had for him. Their parents were fighting in the kitchen, screaming at the top of their lungs. Ever since their father had found out mother was a witch, they argued more often, each time more intense. "Don't worry Alfred.. it's going to be okay.. they always get over it.." Arthur assured, his feathery wings fluttering softly. "Get out Amelia.. Just leave.. I can raise the boys on my own." the man in the kitchen said bitterly. He knew Amelia had been killing people with her magic, it was all too obvious. "Let me take Alfred." she said, more of an order than a plea. "As if I'd let you lay a hand on either of those boys!" the man hissed, glaring at the other. "Okay.. you brought it onto him..As of now he's doomed." she snarled. It wasn't until she disappeared that he realized she had probably cursed Alfred.**_

Alfred had fallen asleep sometime after that, Ivan realizing this and left him there, pulling his heavy coat over the other to serve as a blanket, given he wouldn't be needing it anyway. "Sleep well.." Ivan murmured, looking up as Yao arrived to help him clean the backstage area. "Have a good night?" Ivan asked, realizing the other was smiling. "Huh? You're here early.. and no.. just got a raise, that made my whole day." he chuckled, handing Ivan a broom. "You start on sweeping the floors, I'll let the performers out for their showers and breakfast." Yao said, jingling the keys in his hand. "You snooze you lose. Waking them up is the fun part, they're always the most cheerful in the morning it seems." Yao explained, walking over to Kiku's cage first.

Ivan sighed, looking at the dirty stone floor. Obviously it wasn't swept very often, or cleaned, given it was stained with dry blood. "What terrible conditions.." Ivan muttered, disgusted. "I suppose it's like a haven.. compared to being ridiculed in the outside world." he corrected himself realizing he had to put himself in the place of the others. He looked up as he heard gentle humming in the cage next to him. He looked over to see a young brunette with long, wavy hair. He looked normal, until Ivan noticed he goat legs he had instead of regular human ones, out of his head protruded horns much like a goat would have as well. In his arms he held a small kitten, undoubtedly the one he was humming to, he seemed very attached to it. _I've heard of these before.. fauns, I think._ Ivan thought, smiling a little. "Hello?" he called, the man looking up. "Hi.." he breathed, sounding a little tired, though he didn't look tired. "Are you the new caretaker?" the faun asked, tilting his head. Ivan nodded in reply. "My name is Ivan, what's yours?" Ivan asked, curious, since Yao hadn't introduced them yet. "I'm Heracles." he replied, closing his eyes. Ivan was about to speak again, until he noticed the other had fallen asleep. _Must have been tired.._ Ivan realized, chuckling to himself. "Not like I blame him.. Who could possibly sleep here..." Ivan added.

"Hey, you." A female voice called out from a cage not too far away, Ivan turning and heading over to it. "Have any idea what time it is?" The woman at the back asked, tilting her head. She looked completely normal, nothing to show she belonged here, if you could get past her bright, bright green eyes that seemed to almost.. glow. "Maybe eight or so." Ivan answered, backing up a little when he noticed two figures laying there begin to stir. He realized it was two men, one with silver hair, the other with dark brown hair. "Roderich, Gilbert, hurry up, Yao will be coming to let us out soon." the woman urged, petting the bright silver feathers the bright-haired man had, not all over him, but just in clumps of certain areas, making him grumble. "I await the day we can sleep an hour more.." the brunette added. The brunette had purple eyes, just as bright as the woman's, and they seemed close, although not quite as close as Gilbert and the woman.

"Elizaveta... who's this?" Roderich asked, tilting his head. "Yeah, is he like some kinda new caretaker Lizzie?" Gilbert asked, tilting his head. Gilbert had beady red eyes, and it almost reminded him of a bird. "Yes, he's the new caretaker." Elizaveta said, smiling at Ivan. "I know what you're thinking, really. That's why I'm here, I'm a psychic, Roderich is here because he's telepathic, and Gilbert... well that's obvious." Elizaveta explained, gesturing to his feathers. Gilbert sighed in return, looking agitated at that comment. "I'm going to let that slide.." he growled, pulling his blanket over him tightly. Elizaveta looked back at him a moment, and smoothed out her green dress, before shaking her head. "Well, enough rubbish. You must have work to do, we'll let you get back to it." she said before turning and beginning to coax Gilbert awake once more.

Ivan tensed at hearing Alfred yelp, followed by a loud snapping sound and the Ringleader's yelling. The Russian turned to see the caretaker with the whip Ivan had noticed him carying around since yesterday, taking it to Alfred in an angry storm. Alfred had the perfect opportunity to fight back, he was undoubtedly strong, but he simply coiled up in his corner. Ivan began to walk towards them, suddenly infuriated at the abused, but was simply stopped as Yao reached forward to stop him. "No, you can't interfere. Believe me, the Ringleader doesn't take it well, he'll most likely kick your ass before firing you." Yao warned, Ivan sighed, looking over at the Chinese. "Can't you see what he's doing? He'll kill him eventually!" Ivan said wearily. "No.. Alfred's strong.. despite how he doesn't look it.. he'll pull through. One day he'll get sick and tired of it and snap, then the Ringleader will be done for." Yao murmured. "He simply needs the push." he added.

The Ringleader eventually stopped, approaching Ivan, holding Ivan's coat. "I believe this is yours? I found it with Alfred. God knows how he got ahold of it." The man mused, looking at Ivan with accusing eyes. _Because I gave it to him!_ Ivan wanted to hiss, but that would only get him in trouble, it would solve nothing, especially for Alfred. "Thank you sir." he managed to choke out, ignoring Alfred's betrayed eyes as Yao went to bring Alfred his breakfast.

It was moments like these Arthur hated most. He regretted abandoning Alfred enough, but having to listen to his pained yelps was too much. Obviously he couldn't go anywhere, so he simply folded his wings around himself, hiding in the corner of his cage. At this point if he could go to Alfred's rescue he would. "Don't feel bad Angleterre... " Francis soothed, trying to ease his guilt. "He thinks I hate him Francis... I have every right to think myself a villian... Don't tell me you don't believe it." Arthur muttered. "But he's strong, even stronger than you probably... you know he's going to be okay. And he's strong enough to move on.. he'll forgive you." Francis whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Ivan finished his rounds, going to visit Alfred, just to make sure he was okay. "Alfred..." he whispered, Alfred was tucked into the corner, his shoulder hurt as he pressed himself in the wall, but he didn't care, it comforted him, made him think it was hiding him. "Stay away!" he cried, trembling, doing even more so as he realized his efforts were doing nothing when Ivan knelt next to him and ran a gentle hand along the wing that was shielding him from the light. "Why can't I be pure.. like you.. why am I so cursed!" he screeched. "You can escape this.. you just have to trust yourself... you're just like I am.. you aren't cursed..." he soothed. It startled Ivan when he heard the sound of chains breaking, seeing Alfred stand, in shock that his frenzy had done that, eyes drifting to the warehouse window. His height was shocking, given Ivan had only seen him scrunched up. Alfred spread his wings, looking down at Ivan with cold blue eyes, lighting up with excitement. In that one instant, he took flight, literally everyone in the room showing some form of shock at his escape. He went crashing through the window into the morning, while Ivan stood and watched the glass hit the floor, dumbfounded. No.. that couldn't have just happened. Yao approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder, smiling like an airhead, a habit he realized Yao did quite often. "Looks like you finally gave him that push. I'm sure you'll be seeing him again." He said, smirking as the Ringleader ran in, paling. "We have to find him!" he roared, enraged. "Arthur... you go look for him.. coax him back." he said, approaching Francis and Arthur's cage, unlocking it. "Yes sir." he whispered, taking off after the other. This wouldn't end well, he knew it.

Arthur sneaked around all day, trying not to be spotted, but despite his effort, somehow lost track of Alfred and his whereabouts. It became dark, and the only light came from the moon reflecting off of the drizzle of rain. Shadows cut across the city, making him feel uneasy. His feet were numbed by the cold, since he didn't have shoes, so after a while he was shivering with not only fear, but the weather's grip as well. _Find him, or don't come back._ Was how the Ringleader would have put it, the Freak show was a refuge for freaks like him, more than anything else, it was better than how the public treated them. Arthur remembered when he had escaped once, he remembered the daily beatings, how he had almost died. He remembered how the villagers had invaded the church he had sought protection in, and dragged him out themselves.. it had been a miracle his father had brought him back in. The shuffing of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, making him look to the last alleyway on the street. He would have orginally thought it to be a thug, or some kind of criminal, the flash of Alfred's eyes countering that. "Alfred.. you have to come home.." he whispered, seeing the figure shake it's head. "You know I can't do that. That place is not a home.. and no matter what you do.. despite what you say...I refuse." Alfred hissed, darting out at Arthur, the angelic young man feeling claws scrape his side.

"You're weak, empty headed... do you not see with your eyes how this man treats us? At least you actually can see.. I'm blinded to the world because of the constant beatings... I won't have it!" he hissed, tackling his elder brother, punching and clawing at him. "I can smell you though. I'm a demon, an outcast... and I'll let you know.. angels have a very distinguishable scent from humans or any other creature...You shouldn't have come.." Alfred said, hatred in his eyes. Arthur had already seen the pile of dead city guards, and he knew Alfred was wounded. So, he could deduct that there was no reasoning. The pale boy was terrified and hurt.. the simple answer was to flee. But Arthur found this hard to do, Alfred had him cornered, and he didn't want to hurt him more than the arrow sticking out from his back and the bullet wound in his chest was already. Alfred finally pulled away, pantin with exhaustion. "Go.. he whimpered, holding his head as if suddenly taken over by a headache. "Alfred.. you need he-" "GO!" He shrieked, eyes lighting with rage. "Get out of my sight before I kill you!" Alfred cried, dragging himself back into the alleyway.

As Arthur ran, he heard his little brother whispering to himself, leaving the silence broken and chaotic. _"Stay calm Alfred.. don't tear yourself apart yet... just leave him time to get away.. I know it hurts.. I can feel it too. It hurts.. It hurts.." _he whispered as if talking to another person. This stuck with him the whole time as he ran, finally reaching the warehouse where Ivan and the Ringleader were waiting for him, finally collapsing at his father's feet. "Well? Is he dead or are you just sleeping on the job?" Arthur squirmed with protest when he was grabbed by the hair and pulled to eye level, Ivan wanting to say something, but just stood there. "Where is he?" the Ringleader growled, hostility in his eyes. "Sir.. he's wounded... I think we should simply wait.. eventually, like anyone else he'll grow exhausted from running, and he won't be able to do much else, so he'll soon become malnourished, dehydrated and he's probably wounded. He'll either die or become so weak we're able to find him and catch him." Ivan suggested, flinching at the glare he was given, which soon toned down to a nonchalant nod. "I suppose.." he grumbled, flinging the other into Ivan's arms. "You take care of him, get him into the solitary cage and have him patched up." Ivan nodded, the words sending a shiver down his spine. He knew the solitary cage would mean death or a vicious beating for Arthur.

The solitary cage wasn't much of a cage either, but more of a dark room with a door like that of a jail cell, steel bars, so everyone could see what was going on inside. Ivan led Arthur into the cold stone room, the rank stench of blood hitting him full circle, making him nauseous. But in the end, Ivan sound himself on his knees next to the wounded other, a damp cloth in his hand as he wiped away the blood, revealing wounds that Alfred undoubtedly made himself. "Tell me what you saw.." Ivan said, Arthur should probably get it off his chest, because later he'd probably be stressed to the max and unable to. Yao told him about this room. The Ringleader would include as many twisted ways of torture he could think of before leaving them alone, untreated in that room for weeks with barely enough food and water to survive. He'd cover the door with a steel vault that went over it so no light went in, and air was limited. Most didn't live, but surprisingly, the majority of the room had been in there once or twice and had survived, so he wasn't too worried.

Thankfully Arthur hadn't found Alfred, who was a supposed regular in the room. "Thank you Ivan. You can go home now." The Ringleader said, appearing at the door before leaving again, allowing Ivan time to clean up the medical supplies. Arthur shook his head, obviously trying to hold it all in. "No.. It's not necessary.." the Brit murmured. Ivan understood, he probably just wanted to get his punishment over with, so he simply turned off the lights, closing the barred door, making sure all the cages were locked before going toward the door, being stopped with a small voice, timid and hesitant to sound at all. "He'll be okay, right?" Francis, the man that was typically around him asked, worry in his eyes. Ivan felt sympathy tug at his heart, whether they were best friends or more than so, it seemed evident that Francis wasn't only worried, but worried that his significant other may not make it through the night. "Of course he will.." Ivan reassured, he didn't believe it though.. it didn't seem likely.

Ivan then began the chilling trek home, not expecting what happened as he approached his isolated cottage. He prefered solitude, and obviously Alfred did too, because as the Russian approached, he caught a glimpse of Alfred's wingspan, his body landing gracefully on the house. Ice cold eyes scanned the countryside for any sign of Ivan, and not knowing his true intentions, and after the damage done to Arthur, he figured sneaking his way up to the roof was the smartest idea, it was, of course, but to Ivan's surprise once he got up to the roof, Alfred looked at him, eyes dull, unsurprised. "Well then, another man who thinks I'm going to kill him. That's how my little brother died.. you know... I had a twin once, of course he spent most of his life with mother.. father went to kill her because of her witchcraft and with the intention of saving my twin... at this point neither of us had turned. Father was okay with Arthur's difference, and mother knew he was coming, so by the time he arrived Matthew was already turned, he panicked, and soon, Matthew was dead. I hadn't turned until he got home and she had died, being too young to realize what had happened. The bitch deserved to die.." Alfred hissed. Ivan cringed, feeling him tense when he lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you speak of her so?" he whispered, feeling Alfred tense even more, turning to glare at him. "She is not my mother! She doomed me and killed my brother in cold blood so she could save herself.. She is evil, pure, tainted evil! She's killed people, men women and children by the hundreds! She isn't even relatively human. She's a freak. She's the one that turned me into the impure misfit I've grown up as. I've scrubbed my skin raw trying to wash it away. I've tried to chop off my wings and rip out my tail and horns, but nothing seems to work! I can't even find a way to make myself seem relatively normal! I don't know how to talk to people, I've never laughed at a joke, much less even heard one, I've rarely seen the light of day, darkness is all I remember, cold, no warmth.. I've never even had a friend.." he whimpered, shedding tears from his electric blue pools. Ivan frowned, looking down. "I'd be your friend.." Ivan whispered, giving him a gentle hug. "I'll tell you as many jokes I can.. I'll take you out in the sun, I'll keep you warm when it gets cold.. I promise." Ivan whispered, entwining their pinky fingers. Alfred blushed, pulling his hand away. "W-what was that?" he asked, tilting his head. Ivan chuckled at his cluelessness. "That, was a pinky promise.. it means I'll never let go of the promise I made to you." Ivan whispered, ruffling his hair. Alfred looking down, a timid smile coming to his face, soon growing wider. "Then I promise you too." he said, entwining their pinkies once more.

Ivan chuckled, it was sweet, it really was. "Do you want to come inside? I'm sure you'd like something different to wear." Ivan said, gesturing to Alfred's tattered clothes. Alfred nodded, jumping off the roof with ease, helping Ivan climb down. Ivan then went inside to start the bath. Alfred followed him, somehow finding great delight in the bubbles he added to it. When Ivan left, Alfred disrobed, stepping into the hot water, letting his wings skim the surface of it. It felt nice to be a position where he didn't have to worry about someone hurting him. He trusted Ivan, and that was his first mistake.


	5. The vivid you is so kind

**Freak Show **

**Previous: **_"She is not my mother! She doomed me and killed my brother in cold blood so she could save herself.. She is evil, pure, tainted evil! She's killed people, men women and children by the hundreds! She isn't even relatively human. She's a freak. She's the one that turned me into the impure misfit I've grown up as. I've scrubbed my skin raw trying to wash it away. I've tried to chop off my wings and rip out my tail and horns, but nothing seems to work! I can't even find a way to make myself seem relatively normal! I don't know how to talk to people, I've never laughed at a joke, much less even heard one, I've rarely seen the light of day, darkness is all I remember, cold, no warmth.. I've never even had a friend.." he whimpered, shedding tears from his electric blue pools. Ivan frowned, looking down. "I'd be your friend.." Ivan whispered, giving him a gentle hug. "I'll tell you as many jokes I can.. I'll take you out in the sun, I'll keep you warm when it gets cold.. I promise." Ivan whispered, entwining their pinky fingers. Alfred blushed, pulling his hand away. "W-what was that?" he asked, tilting his head. Ivan chuckled at his cluelessness. "That, was a pinky promise.. it means I'll never let go of the promise I made to you." Ivan whispered, ruffling his hair. Alfred looking down, a timid smile coming to his face, soon growing wider. "Then I promise you too." he said, entwining their pinkies once more. _

_**He trusted Ivan, and that was his first mistake. **_

_**{Oh god guys... your reviews.. pure magic for my writing. You better keep them coming guys.. keep 'em going! Oh, and just for you guys, I decided to take a.. erm... oh it is gonna be so hard to say this.. but a more 'fairytail gone bad' approach to this story, you'll see what I mean in the end..}**_

_**{I've also had some questions on what time period it's in. Well, it's not exactly a time period, as much as an alternate universe, sort of steam-punk'y, which is a clash of industrial and victorian. In short, they have some modern stuff, but most things are still old-fashioned.}**_

_**So, without any further adue.. I introduce to you, Freak show, chapter four! Let the show begin!**_

Alfred got out of the bath after a while, drying himself off, and eying the clothes Ivan had brought. The Russian had decided to cut holes in the back, for his wings, which Alfred appreciated, but it was still a struggle getting everything on, thank goodness his wings were fairly small. His tail was another story, thankfully it wasn't to the point where he needed a hole for his pants too. After he dried his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror. This was, oddly the first time he had relatively seen his reflection, or looked in a mirror, and honestly, he hated it, mainly because his severely blurred vision disabled him to see much at all, and most of the time Alfred only saw grey. He could navigate though, so his curse wasn't totally useless.

After waiting a little longer, he walked into the livingroom, where Ivan waited for him, looking up in welcome. "You look much better." Ivan said, smiling kindly. Now he could finally get a look at his new friend. The white shirt he had chosen for the other showed his well-toned muscles, but he was horrifyingly thin...not like it didn't look good, but it simply wasn't healthy. That would soon change. His tail lifted up the back of his shirt, exposing the gentle slope of his lower back. In Ivan's mind, Alfred was perfect, and in thinking that, _he_ had _failed_ the other in all totality. It was then he noticed; The tag on Alfred's shirt was sticking out. Typically this wouldn't bother him with a normal person, but with friends and family, and especially himself, it was the most annoying thing ever. "Oh.. the tag on your shirt is sticking out." Ivan said, pushing it back in with a slow, gentle manner, his fingers lightly brushing Alfred's neck. Alfred's tail curled a little in delight, but he tensed nonetheless.

"What did you just do?" he asked, paranoia in his voice, fear mixed in. "It's okay. I just pressed the tag on your shirt back in." Ivan reassured, seeing Alfred turn to look at him, squinting a little, it was at this that Ivan held him by the chin to keep him still, inspecting Alfred's eyes, he obviously had trouble seeing. "How bad is your vision?" Ivan asked, looking at him with a concerned expression. "To the point where I don't know what you look like." Alfred whispered, shivering at Ivan's touch to his jaw. Ivan knew he was making Alfred uncomfortable, oh how he'd like to make the other all his own, but no, he wouldn't take advantage of Alfred like that, he had a feeling Alfred didn't trust him, he didn't want to worsen that. Ivan soon let go of the other, hearing Alfred let out a little sigh, whether it was relief or disappointment he couldn't tell. After a while, Alfred tilted his head with confusion. "What _do_ you look like?" he asked, reaching up to feel Ivan's face, his fingers brushing his lips, going up to trace the outline of his cheek and touch his hair.

"Hm... you're pale skinned, with... is it.. purple eyes? That's.. kind of cool, and light brown hair... you're muscular and tall.. obviously taller than I am... hmph.. that's all I got..." he whispered, eyes showing he was deep in thought, as if he expected something different, it puzzled Ivan how he had come up with such a conclusion, being as sightless as he was. "Am I talking too much?" he asked, biting his bottom lip. Ivan looked down at him with worry. "No... why would you think that?" Ivan replied. Alfred shrugged, taking his hands down and putting them behind his back. "It's just... if I had said as much as I say now around Papa.. he would have gotten angry.." he whispered. Ivan shrugged back. "Say as much as you want.. I love your voice." Ivan chuckled, ruffling Alfred's hair. Alfred's eyes landed on Ivan, still not convinced, and even still, something more than the fear of being scolded for talking too much lingered. "Why me?" Alfred asked, making Ivan tilt his head.

"Why me out of all the others you could have possibly rescued. I would have been alright.." Alfred murmured. Ivan gave him a kind smile, he saw that coming. "Because you were the one he was centering his anger on, and unlike you, the rest of the people in there have no urge to be free, believe me I know. They'd rather be dead than be in the world, all by themselves, being ridiculed and beaten brutally. As for Arthur, the Show is the only life he knows, the only life he remembers, and unlike you; the only life he wants." Ivan reassured, hoping that helped ease his mind a little, but Alfred still seemed conflicted. "Oh." he murmured, not having the heart to argue with his current savior. "I should probably show you to your room, you must be tired..." he said gesturing for Alfred to follow him up two sets of stairs, leading to the attic- Now, to contradict a select few people on how this may look... sweet, warm, cozy, carpet-floored. Nuh uh. So the people who vision that it my be cold, dark, and quiet.. you're absolutely correct! Yay~ This will come to use later!- this room was different than all the others, it was cold, and lit by only the light of a few candles, since Ivan liked to read up here. A small fireplace, unlit rested in the corner snugly, and the rain that had started could be heard hitting the roof. "I could light the fireplace, it would be no problem. I chose this room for purposes of solitude. I can't hear what you're doing, you can't hear what I'm doing.. it's quiet and alone.. but if you'd like a different room..." "No. It's perfect.. I can light the fire myself, I'm not completely useless." Alfred said, sending him an eerie smile, as if he were alright, but somehow, in the depths of that smile, it signaled that there was a problem. Ivan left that alone though. "Okay. I'll be downstairs then..." he murmured, closing the door behind him as he left.

Alfred looked around, sitting on the fluffy bed, it's sheets warm and welcoming. It had been such a long time since he had felt such comfort. His headache hadn't even shown- oh, there it was.- Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by the wall of agony invading his skull. He got these nightly, and they lasted until he finally blacked out from the pain. He curled up on the bed, eyes closed tightly, somehow tears still leaking out. "Oh god.. oh god.." this one was the worst of all. All he asked for was one night.. just one where he didn't have to deal with these. Ugh. Thankfully, the cold clutches of sleep came quicker than he had expected, and within minutes, he was unconscious, probably just too exhausted to handle any more.

Arthur showed no emotion when the whip came lashing across his body, tearing his clothes, leaving cuts and painful, raging red bruises. He, like his brother was a regular to this. It hurt like hell, but he had learned that wailing in agony only fueled his father's sadistic, self-righteous means of punishment. So far he had gotten his ass kicked by his little brother, his father, he'd been stabbed, shot, strangled, burned, drowned and whipped, and had only managed to crack a small tear as his father screamed at him about being a good son, about doing nothing but sacificing everything to please him, because he was the one harboring him, Arthur Kirkland, the freak, the son of a witch, the most unholy creature known to man. It was all the same, thirteen times and counting. And now, Arthur was reduced to humming Adrian Von Liegler's; 'Night Mist' {Real song, very soothing. I tend to fall asleep to it.} just to keep from going insane. He knew this was his reality, and in his mind, he felt he couldn't change it. Not in the slightest.

Ivan was roaming around his house, trying to find something to do until he got tired, he made some cinnamon tea, read, rolled around on the couch trying to doze off just a little, he had even lowered himself to going around, trying to find something to clean. In the end, he found himself curled up, asleep in the upstairs closet, little did he know that through his frantic effort to keep busy, what he would wake up to.

Alfred woke up, surprised to see his vision clearer, maybe this was a sign of a good day. It took him a while to remember where he was, but when he did, he got up, stretched, and started to the door, to go find Ivan. But then, he caught a small glance at himself in the mirror, eyes widening, and before he could stop himself, a scream, more of shock and excitement than anything else had sounded, loud enough to echo through the house.

This woke Ivan up in an instant, the Russian waking up, running to Alfred's room and swinging the door open. What he saw he wasn't prepared for either. What he saw was Alfred, with blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes, bright with tears and joy, running towards him to tackle him in a hug. "I'm human again! Ivan! I can't believe it!" Alfred sniffled, tears of happiness running down his face like a waterfall. "I see that.." Ivan managed to choke out through his thick wall of shock. His heart had skipped at least a thousand beats at that very moment, he had loved Alfred at first sight, but this, this was so much better, the young man who was holding him tightly, just seeing him this happy set his heart on fire. He knew deep down there was going to be something wrong with this, but right now, he didn't care. "I'm so glad.." Alfred sniffled, pulling away and sitting on his knees, Ivan smiled in reply. "I am too.. maybe luck may finally begin working in your favor." Ivan said, smiling. "I should probably make breakfast... I'm starving.." Ivan added, looking at Alfred, who nodded as well, still grinning. Together, the two headed downstairs, but Ivan was stopped clear in his tracks at hearing something, a woman's voice.

_Able to find happiness, despite the form, breaks the curse. But you'll still fear my gift of curse, come daylight's end, it sets again, for this long journey, hasn't come to an end. One more lesson, shall be defined, lest death come early, with destiny, it has entwined. _

Ivan didn't show much of a reaction to this though, and with that, the mistakes just continued to grow in number, and little did they realize, that when the consequences reared it's ugly head, that it would be too late.

_{I am so sorry it's short. I wanted to update this soon, given it's one of my most popular~}_


	6. They yell at me, why aren't you here?

**Freak Show **

**Previous: **_Able to find happiness, despite the form, breaks the curse. But you'll still fear my gift of curse, come daylight's end, it sets again, for this long journey, hasn't come to an end. One more lesson, shall be defined, lest death come early, with destiny, it has entwined. _

Ivan didn't show much of a reaction to this though, and with that, the mistakes just continued to grow in number, and little did they realize, that when the consequences reared its ugly head, **that it would be too late. **

_**So, without any further due.. I introduce to you, Freak show, chapter five! Let the show begin!**_

Alfred nibbled on the pancakes Ivan had made for him, this being his third one, despite how big they were. "Hungry?" Ivan chuckled. He didn't mind cooking, it was fun, especially when watching the other eat, like a mouse or a squirrel. Alfred nodded, his mouth too full to answer. Ivan watched as Alfred's cowlick flounced when he turned his head, what a peculiar creature Alfred was, even while human. "I was thinking we could go for a hike, maybe a picnic later... I mean... if you feel up to it.. the woods behind my house aren't very safe at times, but its solitary.. it's just a little... unexplored, ever since the plague swept through." Ivan murmured, referring to the plague that spent almost fifty years engulfing the city, driving people insane. In order to survive the plague, a huge industrial age was born, everything became polluted, due to all the waste factories put out, some of it being radioactive, causing animals who drank that water to become mutated. Traces remained of it, but not as bad, it wasn't exactly fixed, not in the least. Alfred swallowed hard, looking at him, examining Ivan's eyes with his own blue ones.

"You know... I have the feeling that if we were to go-I'm not saying that I don't wanna go.. I mean.. I do..- but I think that you'd be a little more scared than I would...You don't have to be.. I'd protect you anyway!" he said sweetly, eyes bright, but soon darkened. "Do you think.. Papa... do you think he may have sent someone else out to look for me?" Alfred whined, eyes fearful. Ivan knew he was rightfully scared.. it was likely someone was out looking for him now. Thankfully Ivan didn't have to be at the show until late, to help lock up. "I think that as long as you stay with me.. you're safe. " Ivan put simply. Alfred smiled at that, given he had vowed to do the same. "It's not me I'm worried about... You aren't the only one who has tried to get me away from the Ringleader... several others have too, only two got as far as you have.. but the Ringleader eventually tracked them down and killed them in cold blood... lest they go to the police." Alfred mumbled.

Ivan looked at him with kind eyes. "Well I'm not dying, and you're not going back there...at soon as I get the chance, we're moving into another district, that way he can never find you." he whispered, and meant it. He wouldn't let the Ringleader catch him, not if he could help it. Alfred finished up, this followed by him assisting Ivan in packing a picnic. By now it was already late afternoon, since they had taken the time to go shopping to find the things to use to make their lunch.

"What's this?" Alfred asked as they walked through the polluted forest, beautiful, in spite, but Ivan couldn't help think of what it had once been. The blonde was kneeling by a tiny white bud, it's petals spread out to absorb all warmth the Sun had to offer. "It's a flower, have you never seen one before?" he asked, kneeling by the other, Alfred shook his head, reaching toward the plant and touching one of it's snow white petals, wincing as a sizzling sound broke the silence. "Ouch.." he grumbled, Ivan noticing a small cut on Alfred's finger, the flower withering.

_Could Alfred really be hurt by something so innocent and pure?_

Ivan smiled reassuringly. He didn't want Alfred to bash himself more than he already was. "Don't worry.. I should have warned you.. it's supposed to do that.." he lied, wrapping an arm around Alfred's shoulder and leading him to the clearing he typically went to. It would be safe, and quiet, with only the sweet flowing of the river to let them know they were still on Earth and not in some fleeting piece of Heaven.

The clearing was large, with long, pressed down grass and a river the constantly flowed along the shore. Through the thick canopy of Willow, bright afternoon light shone through, reflecting off of Alfred's sweet face, now human, but Ivan had a feeling it wouldn't be for long. "Alfred... do you fear death?" he asked, laying out the blanket and setting their lunch aside. Alfred was the first to sit down, looking at Ivan as if he'd been asked that before. "No, sire, because other men have seen angels, once one sees I, that is enough to scare them all away. It's hard to fear death, when you, yourself are his child." he whispered. Ivan asked everyone this question, but this was by far the worst response he'd gotten. "Well.. then Death had already claimed you." he whispered, laying down on the blanket next to Alfred, who looked down at him. "Surely you have a logical reason for that, the way you replied?" Ivan's voice hummed, looking at the other intently. "I've been asked many times before.." Alfred muttered. "And so have many of the other back at the show. That's how we all reply." the blonde sat down next to the other, eyes closed, knees pulled to his chest.

The two ate their lunch, Alfred a bit reluctant to tuck into the soup Ivan had made, only nibbling on his sandwich. In all reality, the other seemed rather fidgety, but soon got to the point where they could laugh, and make jokes. Sunset soon came, the bright colors seeming to dazzle Alfred, his smile making Ivan's heart flutter. "It's so pretty.." he murmured, standing up and looking at the light, the only beauty that remained of the old word, until it disappeared, night falling, as well as Alfred, the blonde collapsing with a shriek of pain, clutching his head in his hands as if repressing a headache, his screams echoing through the woods. Ivan was instantly at his side, only to realize what was happening when the darkness was shattered by an explosion of grey light, parting to reveal what Alfred had been before, blood dripping down his back and from his head when his wings and horns had emerged, his fangs bared.

Ivan was brought back to reality by the figure standing above him. He had forgotten how terrifying Alfred could be in this state, suddenly, the flutter of wings sounded behind him, Ivan turning to see Arthur. "Give it up, Alfred, this will only lead to trouble." the angel stated, causing Alfred to turn on the other and go crazy at the mere sight of him, tackling the blonde, only to jerk back at the last moment and back off slowly, holding his stomach. It was then Ivan noticed the blade in Arthur's hand. "This is why we never let you roam. You are an animal, Alfred." Arthur growled, eyes narrow.

Ivan stood, stepping in front of his wounded companion, much to Arthur's surprise. The Brit gave a mocking chuckle. "Step away, and I'll refrain from telling our father.." he said, looking desperate. "I can't go through that torture again just because of this brat." Arthur snarled. Ivan held his ground, shaking his head. "You've done enough. Why don't you simply leave? Cut the 'good son' act." he growled in reply, pulling out the gun he'd kept. Alfred was quick to react, his first thought was that he'd kept it for when Alfred went berserk, which wasn't too far-fetched, given that was the exact reason. The demon quickly took flight, Arthur about to follow him, until the Russian sent a shot firing toward a wing, disabling Arthur from flight momentarily, but not to attack him, the stalky man tackling him before he could react himself and grabbing the brunette's gun, hitting him with it, his surroundings going black as he felt himself slipping away from consciousness, the sound of wings sending him into unconsciousness, knowing he'd probably failed Alfred.


End file.
